Si despiertas niño mio
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Hyoga pensando en Shun, mandeme sus comentarios porfaaaaaaaaaaaaa
1. Default Chapter

**Si despertaras niño mío.**

Mandeme sus opiniones   
nooooooooooooooooooo  
no cierres la pagina al ver quees poema leelo  
son apenasm 2 min y mandame tu comentario si?

Titulo: Si despertaras niño mío.  
¿Qué cosas yo te diría?  
Pareja: Hyoga y Shun( para ser mas específicos Hyoga con shun en sus brazos pensando mientras duermen)  
Autora : Aracely Snape

Si despertaras niño mío.  
¿Qué cosas yo te diría?  
Te diría que te amo a ti.  
Mas que al cielo de abril.  
Mas que a los capullos de flor  
Mas que al aire que me llena

Si despertaras niño mío.  
¿Qué cosas yo te diría?  
¿Acaso te contaría mis sueños,   
Mis lujurias por ti acrecentadas,  
Mis pasiones desbordadas,   
Mi amor dentro de ti regado?

Si despertaras niño mío.  
¿Qué cosas yo te diría?  
Acaso te murmuraría al oído,  
Los lazos de amor que apretamos  
Que con nuestros cuerpos  
en las noches, sudados, ajustamos.

Si despertaras niño mío.  
¿Qué cosas yo te diría?  
Acaso que eres más importante   
que el agua de manantial  
mas claro, mas vital y mas puro.  
Y que solo vivo para ser tuyo

Si despertaras niño mío.  
¿Qué cosas yo te diría?  
Te diría sueño de mi vida,  
que las horas en penumbra   
son la luz de mi vida y que…  
solo tu ausencia es penumbra. 

Si despertaras niño mío.  
¿Qué cosas yo te diría?  
Acaso no querrías despertar  
mi niño, para sorprenderme  
con tu mirar de esmeralda  
y fascinarme con tu inocencia,

Si despertaras niño mío.   
¿Qué cosas yo te diría?  
Que ha llegado la mañana  
que el sol te toca en la cama  
que el viento descarado te acaricia  
que la envidia y los celos me matan.

Si despertaras niño mío.  
¿Qué cosas yo te diría?  
Me adentro en ti sin palabras ,  
en tu boca es mi lengua exploradora  
en tus piernas , mi mano traviesa  
en tu espalda mi brazo apretado.

Si despertaras niño mío.   
¿Qué cosas yo te diría?  
Te diría que no despertaras  
para tenerte siempre prisionero,  
en mi cama, mi vida y en mi alma.  
Para penetrarte salvaje o con calma 

Si despertaras niño mío.  
¿Qué cosas yo te diría?  
Te diría que te amo mas que al alba y al ocaso.  
Mas que a todos los éxitos o fracasos.   
Que seria ante ti , solo un mísero esclavo  
Que seria tu respiración, aun si quisieras…  
el latir de tu corazón.

Mas despiertas niño mío.  
Y yo pierdo la razón  
me pierdo fascinado,  
me falta la respiración.  
No salen de mí palabras.  
No excite cordura o razón.  
Todo niño mío, todo eso,   
se lo roba tu esplendor

Se cuela en tu inocencia  
mi intrigada fascinación.  
Y entonces me pregunto  
al besar tu boca con devoción.  
¿Si no fuese esclavo de este sueño niño mío,  
Si tu despertar no fuera una ensoñación?  
¿ Que cosas te diría yo?


	2. ¿Que quieres que te diga?

**¿Qué quieres que te diga?**

Noooooooooooooooooo no lo cierres sin leer es un poema si, pero no te tomara mucho leerlo y si ya estas aquí…bueno dale un vistaso y dejame tu opinión . Por cierto gracias a los que han dejado su opinión en mi poema anterior y mis fic espero que este sea de su agrado.

Ok como ustedes me lo pidieron allí va una segunda parte del poema anterior en este caso Shun que a despertado ve las preguntas en los ojos de Hyoga y después de ese primer beso de mañana comienza a susurrarle en el oído.  
Para que tengas la visión completa imagina lo que hace Hyoga con el cuerpo de Shun mientras lo esta escuchando, dependiendo de tu imaginación este poema puede resultar bien porno jajajajjaa a mi me paso 

Titulo:¿Qué quieres que te diga?

¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
Mi ángel eterno, luz de mis ojos  
Sol destellante de mi corazón.  
Quieres que te diga amor:  
que eres la fuerza en mi,  
que eres en la oscuridad candil  
y que tu ausencia es mi sufrir.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
Mi ángel eterno, luz de mis ojos  
Sol destellante de mi corazón.  
Quieres que te diga amor:  
¿Que es mi prisionero tu corazón  
Como tuyo es el mío ladrón?  
Porque eres ladrón que se robo el sueño,   
La ilusión, la vida misma , la razón.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
Mi ángel eterno, luz de mis ojos  
Sol destellante de mi corazón.  
¿Que son tus besos mi manía,  
tus caricias mi adicción ,  
que amo tus dulces sonrisas  
que adoro esta esclavización.?

¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
Mi ángel eterno, luz de mis ojos  
Sol destellante de mi corazón.  
¿Que soy libre entre tus brazos,  
que encadenado estoy a tus besos  
que agobian en la eterna fascinación,  
que ya no soy mas que tu títere mi sol?

¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
Mi ángel eterno, luz de mis ojos  
Sol destellante de mi corazón.  
¿Que existo porque existes vos  
¿Que soy para ti ardiente cobijo,  
no mas que un abrigo de piel?  
¿Que soy vicioso de tus besos de miel?

Dime amor que quieres que te diga  
y lo que quieras. devotamente diré.   
Como esclavo sumiso, cual cordero perdido,  
cual ángel sin alas. De ti no me iré.  
¿No me hablabas en silencio? Solo dime y te diré.

Dime amor que quieres que te diga  
y lo que quieras, devotamente diré,   
mas con un beso me callas  
y haces de tus brazos mi prisión .  
No quieres escuchar más palabras  
Solo te interesa hacer latir mi corazón.

Me hundo entre caricias y sensualidad  
Y tu en mi , poco a poco te hundirás  
¿No vi en tus ojos preguntas,  
no vi en ti la intención de hablar?  
¿Tienen voz propia nuestros cuerpos  
y es por eso que no quieres hablar?


End file.
